The invention relates to a twisting and cutting device for binding at least one thread that is put around a pressed bale, the said thread comprising two parts twisted together, which each are running from a feeding spool and are made to be adjacent to each other at the location of the twisting and cutting device, the said device comprising a frame, at least one twisting member rotatably mounted in relation to this frame for carrying along and twisting the parts of the thread which have been made to be adjacent to each other, means for driving the said twisting member, and at least one knife mounted in relation to the frame for cutting through the thread parts after twisting.
Such twisting and cutting devices are used on bale binding appliances, on which at least one thread which comes from a feeding spool and is assembled by twisting with a second thread which comes from a second feeding spool is carried in front of the material that is to be pressed. The two said threads are then forming two parts of a new thread that is running between the two feeding spools, which thread is pushed away when the bale is being pressed so as to partly surround the bale. One of the parts of the last mentioned thread is being drawn or pushed by means of either a hook or spear just behind the pressed bale till it is adjacent to the first mentioned part so as to completely encircle the bale. Then, by means of the twisting and cutting device, these two parts are being twisted together, after which the twisted part is being cut through so that the two thread parts coming from the two feeding spools and as well the two thread parts encircling the pressed bale are twisted together at their ends.
In a known twisting and cutting device of this kind, the twisting member is formed by a disc provided with two curved fingers of unequal length. Whilst the said disc rotates, one of the fingers takes along the one part and the other finger takes along the other part of the thread parts to be twisted. This disc is rotatably mounted in relation to the frame via a part of the driving mechanism of the disc itself, this driving mechanism being of a complicated construction.
Several threads, often four threads, are normally used for one bale. The total twisting and cutting device comprises one twisting disc per thread, each twisting disc containing a rather complicated driving mechanism.
An object of the invention is to provide a twisting and cutting device that is of a very simple design, and mainly so if the twisting and cutting device is used for simultaneously twisting and cutting a multiplicity of threads.